zehnheuchlerischfandomcom-20200213-history
Deolt Spear
The''' Deolt Spear''' (デルタ 槍'' Derūta Yari'') is magical ice spear that is the one of Forgotten Items. It is, at moments held by Tråkigt Händerna. Appearence Spear is otherwise normal spear, but it has four small nibs, similarly shaped as revolving chairs feet. Attacks Overture *'Der Narr ' (german for "The Fool") By touching person with spears spikes, spear covers them with ice. It starts spreading from part of the body where spear touched, which after little while, leads to the point where opponent is completely covered in ice and can be killed easilly, by hitting ice with force, breaking frozen shell and person inside it. Attack can be made useless by breaking the ice before it spreads or by using persons own muscle power to break frozen shell from inside. *'Der Magier '(german for "The Magician") Spears user touches the ground with spears spike, creating clone of him/herself. Clones are controlled by spears handlers thoughts and re unable to act without his/hers command, making them uncapable to do anything if user is knocked out cold. They are can regenerate themself when parts of their body are broken, endure normal attacks due to they being made out of thick ice and able to make similar spear as Deolt Spear. *'Die Hohepriesterin' (german for "The High Priestess") *'Die Herrscherin' (german for "The Empress") *'Der Herrscher' (german for "The Emperor") *'Der Hierophant' (german for "The Hierophant") Spear user creates block of ice (or if there is already ice on hand, spear user can use it) and breaks it into shards (size depends on what user wants to do) and shooths them at his/hers opponent. *'Die Liebenden' (german for "The Lovers") Spears user creates icicle arrows and shoots them ath his opponent. Interlude *'Der Wagen' (german for The "Chariot") Unlike most of the most of the attacks, Chariot is not intended to be used as attack. First spear user stabs ground with spear, creating giant block of ice, which has seats and can move fast by freezing the ground in front of it, making it great means of transportasion. *'Die Kraft' (german for "Strength") *'Der Eremit' (german for "The Hermit") Spears user sticks spear on the ground and licenses, waiting to hear sound made by his opponent. When spears user locates his enemy, he creates ice dome around them. This technique is useful if spears user does not know where his enemy is. *'Rad des Schicksals' (german for "Wheel of Fortune") Spears handler spins spear around, making complete circle, creating ice disc by doing so. Disc can be used as shield for projectiles, thrown at enemy with effectiveness close to circular saw or used with "Death" and "Magician" *'Die Gerechtigkeit' (german for "Justice") *'Der Gehängte' (german for "The Hanged Man") *'Der Tod' (german for "Death") Spears handler touches the end of the spear and creates blade in it, making spear appear as grim reaper's scythe. Blade can be thrown like boomerang and used with "Wheel of Fortune" and "Magician". Final Song *'Die Mäßigkeit' (german for "Temperance") After spear user gets wounded and bleeds deadly amount of blood, user freezes their wound to stop bleeding also applying little amount of pressure which helps in stoping the blood flow. *'Der Teufel' (german for "The Devil") *'Der Turm' (german for "The Tower") Spears handler stabs any surface (ground, wall, ceiling etc.) and then quickly removes spear from stabbed surface, after which long tower-like icicle "grows" from the spot. Technique can be used as defense by putting "tower" infront spears handler or as offence by putting it go at the enemy and it can also be used to climb up high areas. *'Der Stern' (german for "The Star") *'Der Mond' (german for "The Moon") After using "The Death", spear wielder throws ice blade in sky. When its high enough, spear wielder makes blade change and grow into gigantic ice crescent moon-like icicle, which works like enormous guillotine by falling over the enemy, and eather killing them or heavily wounding them. *'Die Sonne' (german for "The Sun") Works similar like "The Moon" in creation, but instead of being big guillotine-like blade, "The Sun" is ginormous ice ball that in max power, can crush battle ship fleets. *'Das Gericht' (german for "Judgement") Spears user creates thick ice poles from the ground and traps enemys hands in them. When persons hands are locked, spear user uses every attack (from Der Magier to) on him, after which spear user thingtens locks on person's hands, until bones in his/hers hands are broken and then, spear user slowly moves the poles behind persons back, breaking both of the enemys arms. Lastly, spear user drops "Sun" on enemy, crushing them compleatly. *'Die Welt' (german for "The World") Spears handler stabs the earth with all of the four tips of spear and retreats a few feet from the spear, leaving it stuck in the ground. After short time, ground around the spear starts to freeze up, spreading up in fast pace and freezing everything (living and non living things touching the ground) in over 300 meter long area. Also, if enemies are not couscous, they also get frozen by spear. When the whole ground is covered with ice, spear user is able to use any attack as manny times as he/she wants by using grounds ice. "World" even gives spear user ability to use "Judgment" on large groups one at the time. Trivia *Spears attacks come from names of Major Arcana, Taro cards. Category:weapons Category:Forgotten Items Category:spears Category:Items